


Mystical Sedona

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is the Greenman, Castiel is a fairy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rushed, Sick Dean Winchester, editing..what's that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: There are rumors that strange and wonderful things happen in northern Arizona.  From Alien sightings in Flagstaff to strange and magical happenings in Sedona.  It's in these forests that secrets lay and where Dean Winchester travels at the last chance for his life.





	Mystical Sedona

**Author's Note:**

> This was spurred on by a wonderful hiking trip I took in Sedona. Many, many fairy rings abound.

* * *

“It’ll be fine Sam...it’s just a few days and I’ll be home,” Dean promised into his phone as he slung his pack over one shoulder. 

“Did you really have to go all the way to Arizona though? I mean...of all the places..why there?” Sam asked incredulously as he closed his school book. 

“It didn’t have to be  _ anywhere, _ ” Dean lied, there were more than a few reasons as to why he’d picked Sedona. The photos alone… he cleared his throat, not that he was much of a nature freak or anything. “It just had to be  _ somewhere _ .” 

“Look, I’ll try to call and check in every day but if I can’t, I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be home before the weekend,” he said, cutting his brother off once more by saying, “See ya, Sammy.” 

He tucked his phone away inside his bag, wrapping it up in a ziplock first, just in case. Dean double checked his supplies and counted and recounted everything just like his dad had taught them and sighed in relief. It was all there, now he just had to actually go. 

Alright, here we go…

* * *

Castiel crouched down next to the creek and hummed along with the breeze that ruffled his hair. It was a beautiful day and even though there were more humans in his woods then he liked, he couldn’t keep away. Before leaving his hut though, he covered himself in his  _ human _ face so he wouldn’t spook anyone and he could go about his business without much interference. 

He was playing with the small fish in the water when he felt it. A shimmer in the distance that had his head popping up as goosebumps ran along his skin. Something... _ different _ , was in the woods. He went to stand when a heavy but yet gentle hand touched his shoulder. 

“Careful little one,” a soft voice reached his ears and Castiel nodded. Benjamin would protect them regardless of whatever it was. He was the keeper of these woods, the “green man” as locals liked to call him. Castiel snuck a quick glance but quickly looked away. The small smirk on Benjamin’s face easy for Castiel to see. 

“Is it dangerous?” Castiel asked. The shimmer was still far away. He could ignore it and go back to his work but he didn't want to. Curiosity was a dangerous thing for him and Benjamin knew this.

“It’s human but regardless, do not become attached Castiel,” Benjamin warned. Castiel shivered again as the Green Man vanished into the trees. Biting his lip, he let the glamor slip away and his body shift into something much smaller so he could spy on this special human.

Dean paused about half a mile into his journey, his body growing weaker than he was used to. It wasn’t supposed to be this bad yet but he’d had a feeling it would be. Dean found a large tree stump and winced as he made his way over to it. The world tilted just a little as he eased his way down onto the flat surface but once he’d taken a few deep breaths and a couple of sips of water, it all started to turn right side up again. 

He reached for his meds, hesitated, and then left them there. Whatever the doctor said, they weren’t curing him and they made him feel ten times worse than he did without them. 

“Sorry Sammy,” Dean whispered to himself, “I just can’t do it.” 

The closer Castiel got to the shimmering, the stronger it became. Then finally, it morphed into a boy sitting on a stump, softly talking to himself. There was something in his hands that he left behind before continuing on down the dirt path. Castiel tilted his head to the side and scurried over to it, his physical form barely taller than the bottle. His face scrunched up as he read the words that made no sense to him but he’d seen these things before and knew them to be some kind of medicine. He quickly looked at the boy’s disappearing form as he turned a corner and frowned deep. He was sick? Was that why he shimmered when he entered their woods? 

Maybe if he could get close enough…

“Castiel…” Benjamin’s voice carried along with the wind and Castiel whined, shaking his head. Something was pulling him towards the boy and not for the first time, he ignored Benjamin’s warning and hurried after the human.

Dean had made it nearly another mile before he had to rest, it was nothing like what he was used to but his body wasn’t what it once was either, so there had to be some concessions made. He was slick with sweat and bowing under the weight of his pack by the time he stopped for the night, it would be a shorter journey the next day thankfully and then...well then he’d try to call Sam.

If he could gather his courage at least.

Castiel watched from a branch as the boy worked to build a small campsite. Most people who ventured in their woods only stayed a few hours and then always left. This one...he was staying! He grew excited for all of two seconds when he remembered. The boy was sick. So why was he staying here, in the woods where it would become cold in a matter of hours? It wasn’t a secret among the humans that something otherworldly resided in these woods. They’d been trying to catch a glimpse of Benjamin or even himself for years now. There were others, other creatures that roamed but they were even shyer then Castiel. Well, they weren’t plagued with curiosity anyway. That was his curse according to Benjamin. The green man always said it fondly so Castiel never took it as entirely a bad thing.

Sure enough, as it grew darker the temperatures dropped and the boy hurried into his tent after putting his fire out. Castiel moved closer until he could peek through a small opening by the zipper. The boy was shivering and Castiel could scent something wafting off the boy. It had to be his sickness. It was one Castiel didn’t recognize and it made him sad that he might not be able to help. There was one thing he  _ could  _ do. Quickly glancing around to make sure there were no other humans in sight he moved over to where the boy was laying, his chattering teeth almost louder than the wind outside the tent. Castiel touched at the boy’s sleeping bag and smiled as his inner warmth seeped into it, instantly warming the boy.

“I don’t care what he says, I’ll watch over you,” Castiel whispered and quickly scrambled out of the tent.

Dean rolled over a bit, the cough bubbling up from deep in his chest. The sharp pains that came with it caused him to groan a bit, but he was finally able to sit up and some of the fluid trapped in his lungs was pushed back down for a little longer. 

It wasn’t until he noticed the barely there daylight that he realized just how warm he’d been in the tent. Which would have been understandable if he’d slept til noon but not this early, there was still a heavy chill around him and Dean glanced curiously down at his sleeping bag. It was thick but not  _ that _ thick. He’d had to get a thinner one so he could fit it in his pack with the rest of his supplies. 

“Well that’s weird, but I’m not gonna complain…” 

Benjamin shook his head. Castiel was definitely a curious one and always seemed to get himself into trouble when a human was involved. The little sprite never realized that each time Benjamin had been “spotted” was because he was trying to clean up after Castiel. He didn’t mind too much though, Castiel was sweet and always tried to help in the best way that he could. He would stay back and observe though if he had to be honest with himself, this particular human even poked at his own curiosity. He chuckled, the noise causing the leaves to shake and slowly fall to the ground. Castiel, in his tiny body, was dragging a leaf filled with edible berries towards the human boy’s tent. Benjamin shook his head again and slipped back into the shadows so the little sprite didn’t see him spying.

Dean groaned and wiped a hand down his face. His stomach gurgled a bit from hunger so he reached for his bag and took out a protein bar. It wasn’t exactly the tastiest food but it was enough to get him to the source, to the water’s end. There’d been so many rumors, whispers, secrets about the Coconino Forest and the creatures that lived there. He just wanted to see where it started, where the water came from, he didn’t expect it to heal him or anything stupid like that but...but he wanted to see it, to taste it...to feel part of something bigger. 

Castiel lost his footing and fell back on his behind, a little squeak coming out of his mouth when he noticed the tent moving around. The boy was awake! Castiel hoped his magic kept him warm throughout the night but now, he had to hide before he was seen. He dove into a pile of leaves and peaked through them to watch.

Dean crawled out of the tent, though it wasn’t easy. He knew that if it wasn’t for the little shelter it provided, he’d have probably frozen to death, but it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep on after weeks, months of sleeping on memory foam. 

Just as he was getting ready to start packing everything back into his bag, Dean glanced down to see a strangely shaped  _ leaf...no leaves? _ He picked it up and saw it was a few large leaves tucked and folded to make a pouch and inside was a large handful of berries. 

He looked around the camp area but didn’t see anyone there. 

“Okay yeah. That’s definitely weird,” he said, “Oh and uh if you can hear me, Thanks...I guess.” 

Castiel bristled a bit at the gratitude and found himself even smiling at the small upturn of the boy’s lips. Most of the humans he saw every day were okay...probably good looking for human standards but this boy….he was beautiful. Even as sick as he was Castiel not only could see the boy’s beauty on the outside but could sense it from the inside as well. He wanted so badly to say hello, to sit on the boy’s shoulder and guide him through his forest but he shied away, hiding further into the pile of leaves.

Dean struggled to breathe a bit as he gathered his things but he pulled himself up with his pack and started walking, only a little further and he’d be there.

He took his time, stopped at little places along the way, there were all these small wooden benches as if the trees themselves were offering a resting spot whenever he needed it most. He tried not to think about it, because he knew it was weird but he also knew when to be grateful for the little things and whatever it was, was no  _ little _ thing. 

Eventually, the stream was in sight and his mouth watered for a taste.

He dipped his empty flask into the river and pulled it to his lips. 

Water. 

Yeah, sure it was good water, but still just water. 

Dean had been telling himself for weeks that he didn’t believe it would heal him, didn’t think it would help even but the disappointment he felt was telling another story.

Castiel’s chest swelled painfully as he watched the boy’s entire body sag in defeat. Castiel was confused, did the boy think the water would cure him? Biting his lip he glanced over at the trees behind him and silently pleaded with Benjamin. He couldn’t show the boy the way, that was only for Benjamin. There was a deep sigh that pushed the branches into a subtle wind and Castiel smiled so big his cheeks hurt when the trees parted. Castiel knew that would be all Benjamin would do, the rest would be up to Castiel. He swallowed hard and nervously began making his way towards the boy, his fear and anxiety swimming through his veins. The boy seemed ready to stand and Castiel had to get to him before he left! Somehow he managed to make to the boy’s leg when he gently touched at his knee, hoping it would draw his attention.

“You’re an idiot, Winchester,” he said to himself, pulling himself up and putting his weight back on his feet. He swayed a bit but thankfully there was a tree nearby to catch him as he leaned against it. “Fuck...it’s getting worse, of course it’s getting worse dumbass, you stopped taking your meds.” 

He scolded himself internally for having a conversation with no one but himself but he got over it quickly when he realized the woods directly behind him had parted like the red goddamn sea and he just stared, blinked a few times with his mouth open wide. “Holy shit.” 

Castiel smiled big and quickly clung onto the boy’s pants when he started towards the opening. He crawled up further until he was comfortably latched onto the boy’s backpack. It was easy to see where the boy was heading too and now he wouldn't have to struggle to keep up!

It was slow but the boy crept closer, his posture wary as he stepped through the now arched trees. Castiel nearly chattered eagerly when the trees changed colors, turning bright yellow, red, orange and even some purple. It was beautiful and he hoped the boy thought so as well.

“Wow,” Dean mumbled to himself. The images of the forest were fucking amazing online but nothing could compare to seeing  _ whatever _ he was actually seeing at that moment. A brief but legitimate thought spun through his mind that he was hallucinating, after all..trees didn’t just magically change location and open up a pathway...right? 

He swallowed hard. 

No, while it wasn’t easy to believe, Dean could  _ feel _ an energy in this place that was unlike any he’d ever experienced before. It was like a hug from Miss Missouri times about a million. Something was there and unless it liked to chomp on the diseased and mostly dead, he felt like he was fairly safe. 

The urge to curl up on the boy’s shoulder was almost too great for Castiel. He so badly wanted to make his presence known and to  _ show _ the boy where to go instead of letting him amble his way through the lush grass. There was no real path to follow and in this realm, a human could easily become lost and to never be found again. Though, all the humans who had lost their way lived very long, happy lives Castiel knew that someone probably missed them dearly. 

Biting his lip again he cautiously began to crawl closer to the boy’s shoulder, his curiosity overwhelming the abundant shyness as he hesitantly touched the boy's shoulder. 

Nothing happened. Castiel pouted but remembered that his hands were tiny in this form and the boy probably couldn’t feel the touch through his clothing. He reached out again but stopped when there was a deep sigh that rustled the leaves. Benjamin disapproved but Castiel couldn't help himself! He heard his name being called but he ignored it and touched at the boy’s neck.

Dean went to swat at whatever bit his neck, at least he almost did...until he realized it was  _ not _ a bug. “Woah uh..” he said, blinking a couple of times to make sure that what he was seeing didn’t change or fade away like a hallucination or a mirage of some kind. “Um...what? Are you the uh...the I don’t know, spirit or whatever here? Cause lemme tell you, that’s an awfully lot of power for such a little dude…” 

Castiel blinked a few times, his head tilting a few times before he broke out into a huge smile. He shook his head as he moved to get comfortable on the boy’s shoulder, “No, but he’s helping because I want to help you,” he said against the boy’s ear.

“Oh, uh thanks..yeah, thanks…” 

“I’m not really sure you  _ can _ help but it’s beautiful here,” Dean said, his eyes taking in the full view around him. The leaves were the colors of fall and some even more mystical than that, bright purples and reds and oranges, definitely worth the trip. “If this was the last thing I saw, I think I could be okay with that.” 

Castiel was overcome with sadness and he touched at the boy’s skin again, giving off his warmth as a cool breeze brushed over them, “I’m Castiel. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Oh sorry, I’m Dean,” he said, a flush on his cheeks bloomed when he realized he’d completely forgot his manners. Internally, he chided himself. He’s talking to some sort of something powerful, ethereal, and he couldn’t even be bothered to introduce himself. “Castiel huh? That’s nice...You mind if I ask y’know, what you are?” 

Castiel hummed softly. There was a warning in the next breeze and Castiel gnawed on his lip. He shouldn’t have told Dean his name let alone what he was. It’d be entirely his fault if this went badly or if Dean turned out to be one of the bad humans. Castiel was incredibly trusting, it was in his nature and it always exasperated Benjamin to clean up the mess. Some of them he had to trap in their realm to keep their kind safe.

“ _ Go ahead Castiel, you know you will tell him eventually,”  _ Benjamin’s voice brushed along his skin and Castiel sighed softly.

“I’m a forest sprite, turn up here,” he said, gently pushing at Dean’s cheek to make him look to his right. There was a hill made of natural stone stairs that Castiel wanted him to take.

“I’ll be honest, Cas… I don’t know much about forest sprites but you seem like a pretty cool little dude so I’m not gonna complain.”

He looked at the stairs and felt a wave of nausea sweep through him. “I uh, maybe we should take a little break before we head that way,” Dean said, just as he started to look around to find something a large tree was transformed into a long bench, right before his very eyes. “Woah that’s so cool.” 

Dean turned to his new friend, “Are you? I mean is this you doing this?” 

Castiel shook his head, his hands hiding his smile, “No... _ he’s _ helping you too,” he said and skittered off Dean’s shoulder. He disappeared into the grass looking for something and exclaimed loudly when he found the mushroom he was looking for. Before Dean could start think Castiel left him, he was back. He held up the mushroom and tripped, “Ouch,” he grunted as he flopped down on his stomach.

“Oh hey, you okay?” Dean said, gently lifting Castiel up. When he saw what was laying under him, he couldn’t help but smile. “Ahhh so the berry thing, that was you huh?” 

There was a small flush to Castiel’s tiny cheeks and Dean didn’t need to hear the answer to know. “Thanks, man they were really good and these protein bars I packed taste like ass so...anything different is much appreciated.” 

Castiel smiled brightly and pointed towards the mushroom, “This could help you feel better!” he said, happily moving back to Dean’s shoulder. It was brown with white spots and Castiel knew from experience they had a much sweeter taste than the nasty purplish ones further down the path. They would help with Dean’s weakness as well but the brown ones were much tastier.

“Man, makes me wish I had a good pizza right about now,” Dean teased, “Never been much for eating raw mushrooms but if you say it’s good for me, who am I to argue?” 

Dean thought of Sammy in that moment, and how he’d bring up the fact that Dean had spent nearly his entire life doing just that, arguing with one thing or person or another. Picking fights, losing some, winning more, but not since he got sick. Well, not since he got  _ really _ sick. 

He bit off a chunk of the mushroom, chewed it up and was surprised to find that it wasn’t as horrible as he’d imagined. It wasn’t bad actually, though he would have obviously preferred it cooked. Still, it did wonders for his stomach to have something more than oats and grains swirling around in it. “Thanks, Cas.” 

Castiel made a happy noise and patted at Dean’s cheek, “When you’re feeling better, there’s something at the top that can help you too,” he said softly.

“I bet you get a lot of people that come in here, huh?” he asked, slowly nibbling and chewing the rest of the mushroom as he waited for his body to rest a little. “Do you guys help everyone that comes here? I mean, that’s probably a lot, right? Don’t you get tired of that?”

Castiel sighed a little, looking down at his hands sadly, “No, we don’t help everyone. I want to but there are times when  _ he _ intervenes and forbids it,” he said. There was a wave of something that made Castiel’s tummy churn and he quickly added, “He has his reasons!”

He wrung his hands together and moved to sit on Dean’s knee so he could look up into the boy’s face, “Not everyone who comes here has good intentions. He always tries to warn me but sometimes, I don’t listen. Once I helped a human who tried to take me away from here because he believed I could be sold to make other people better. It made  _ Him _ very angry,” Castiel explained.

“Oh man, I don’t blame him….that sounds like a dick move,” Dean said, “Well you don’t have to worry about me on that front, I think you belong here, with all the nature and stuff. Besides, pretty sure I’m not going anywhere.” 

Castiel looked up at Dean sadly, “You’ll be better...you just have to get up those stairs Dean. I promise!” he said, gently reaching out to touch Dean’s hand.

“Whatever you say little man,” Dean chuckled, before pulling himself up to his feet. “Let’s do this.”

He took the stairs one at a time, Castiel’s gentle praise, as he made his way up the steep hill, was almost enough to keep him going. Well that and the strange mushroom, that seemed to fill him up better than half a dozen of those protein bars would have. 

It wasn’t a short or easy trip but eventually, they reached the top and Dean slumped in relief. Before he knew what happened vines and leaves wrapped around his legs and pulled him into a warm, comforting hammock. 

“Wow, you uh...you gotta thank him for me...I just need a little nap, I think.” 

Castiel watched as Benjamin’s shadow blocked out the sun to keep Dean cool and Castiel crawled along his arm to curl up on the boy’s chest. Dean fell asleep rather quickly and Castiel couldn't help watching him, a deep frown pulling at his lips when he glanced up at Benjamin. The Green Man was peering around the tree, his own concern easy to see.

“What’s wrong with him?’ Castiel asked softly. Benjamin leaned in and brushed his fingertips over Dean’s forehead. 

“He’s incredibly ill little one. Something I’ve never heard of him is clinging to his veins,” Benjamin whispered, “He doesn’t have much time left. You must get him to the falls once he wakes,” he said. Castiel nodded eagerly, continuing to watch Dean sleep.

When Dean woke up he felt like there was fire in his veins, lava in his blood. His whole body burned with disease or fever or something he wasn’t sure. He started coughing and he kept coughing until his chest ached and his ribs felt bent and broken at the same time 

“Sorry, Cas...I-I don’t,” he said before the cough came back again. 

Castiel whined, “No...Dean, it’s not that much farther. I promise, you have to get there,” he pleaded. Benjamin  _ never _ intervened. He helped and assisted from time to time but never showed himself to guide the way. That he left up to Castiel. He was scared that this time he would fail and Dean wouldn’t make it to the falls. 

“Please! Help him Be-” 

_ “Castiel…” _

Dean blinked, “God?” He asked, though the mere idea seemed ludicrous to him, he couldn’t think of anyone or anything else it could be. 

Benjamin sighed deeply at Castiel’s pleas and the slowing beat of Dean’s heart. For whatever reason, this particular human pulled at him to appear. He stepped out from behind his tree again and smiled when Castiel cried with happiness. The human’s eyes opened wide and Benjamin couldn’t help chuckling. He didn’t bother covering up his true self, especially since he’d need all his focus on helping the boy. His entire body was covered in vines and leaves, the foliage sprouting out in random patterns. There were flowers here and there, interwoven in his long hair and beard. The vines even circled the horns on his head. 

He moved closer and pressed his palm down firmly against Dean’s chest, right over his heart, “ _ Let us help you Dean,”  _ he said. His voice vibrated along the trees and the sun peaked in through the leaves, warming Dean’s chilled skin.

Dean swallowed, he wasn’t sure he could believe that it would actually help, but whoever was in front of him had a better shot than any of the doctor’s he’d seen over the last few months. He nodded, unable to speak because he was both terrified that he’d start coughing again and equally panicked about saying the wrong thing. 

Benjamin gave the boy a warm smile and pushed his magic into Dean’s chest, chasing away the ice in his veins that was trying with all its might to get to his heart. Benjamin couldn’t clear it all the way, only the water from the falls could do that. He did manage to get the ice to retreat long enough for Dean to make it there. He stepped back slowly and gave Castiel a cautious look before stepping back into the shadows.

“Oh... _ he _ helped you!” Castiel exclaimed. Even though Dean looked bewildered, the color was back in his cheeks. 

“How-Why?” he asked, confused beyond measure but he felt better than he had in a while, maybe since he set foot into the forest. Dean followed Castiel on the path he set for them, without an answer. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, maybe that’s why Cas wasn’t talking about it, or maybe it was because  _ he _ wanted some damn anonymity, either way, Dean was grateful. 

Castiel stopped, his hands fumbling a bit in front of him. It had been a long time since he’d been here, the place was so beautiful and magical, even a being like him was overwhelmed by it. The place was hidden behind a veil of thick vines. One small sweep and Dean would see be able to see the falls and drink from the water. 

Castiel let his dragonfly shaped wings fluttering a few times before he got them to carry him up to Dean’s shoulder. He rarely flew, his wings were too small to carry even his smaller size but for this one instance he was just grateful he landed where he needed to.

“Just beyond here,” he whispered against Dean’s ear.

“Wow,” he said, once again in awe of just how gorgeous everything was. He was seriously starting to believe he’d just passed out and died that first night in his tent and everything since was just a really lucid dream. ‘It’s beautiful, Cas...really beautiful.” 

Castiel smiled brightly. There were others fluttering around who stopped to stare as they passed. Dean didn’t notice them, their forms resembling leaves and other bugs for the human to take notice right away. Castiel could hear their whispers though. He chose to ignore them in favor of guiding Dean to the waterfall.

“This is what you were looking for,” he said, jumping from Dean’s shoulder to land on one of the stones jutting out of the waterfall, “It’ll heal you,” he said.

Dean was skeptical, at least he thought he was but then again, he’d thought the same before but his heart told another story when the water he drank didn’t heal him. Maybe this time would be different, hell at least he had Cas and...and the green dude, whoever that was, at least he wasn’t alone. Even if he died, he wasn’t alone…. And Sammy didn’t have to see it. 

Castiel watched with glee as Dean knelt down, scooping his hand into the clear water to bring some up to his lips. Castiel’s eyes widened, waiting with baited breath to see the magic work its way through Dean’s blood to heal him. There was always some kind of glow that he could see and he wasn’t disappointed. Sure enough there was shimmering light emitting from Dean’s chest. Castiel clapped his hands together and laughed brightly.

Dean gasped, the water tasted unlike anything he’d ever drank before. His thirst quenched in a way he never imagined and his body lighting up from the inside, warming him through and through. He would have never imagined it possible without feeling it for himself but he did and it felt wonderful. A small tear escaped to his cheek as he climbed up to his feet and steadily regained strength in every single limb and bone and tissue. Like his body was piecing itself back together around the disease that was no longer ravaging him. 

“I-I-I don’t know what to say,” he said, “I can’t-I mean I can but- wow, it… worked, it really worked…,” he added, not feeling nearly as skeptical about it all as he’d imagined he would. 

Castiel clapped his hands again. If he thought Dean was beautiful before, he was even more so now healthy. Castiel only hesitated for a moment before quickly deciding to show Dean his other form. He wanted to hug Dean but it was difficult being this small. He hopped down from the stone and slowly pulled his glamor around himself until his human form took its place. 

Laughing softly at Dean’s awed look he gently took the human’s hands and smiled brightly, “Hello Dean.”

Dean blinked a few times… “Okay, be straight with me here Cas...I died and this is heaven, right? I mean ...come on? You were like this big just two seconds ago…” he said holding his fingers only a few inches apart. 

Castiel laughed, “You’re not dead Dean, I promise. I can change my physical form. What you saw before, is what I truly look like. This?” he said and gestured to himself, “Makes it easier to be around humans. Besides, I really wanted to give you a hug and I can’t when I’m that small,” he grinned.

“Well bring it in, buddy,” Dean said, opening his arms immediately. He wanted so badly to feel the embrace of someone, some _ thing _ outside of himself, to ground him. 

Castiel didn’t hesitate moving closer, his arms wrapping tightly around Dean’s shoulder and back. He pulled him in close and hummed softly as Dean returned the embrace. They stood there, holding each other until Castiel was the one who pulled away.

“Come with me,” he said softly and laced their fingers together. He led Dean down another patch and knelt down in a thick patch of lush green grass. A few feet in front of them was a small pool of water and dancing along the surface were a few water sprites, their shimmering blue bodies resembling the very element they had control over.

“Are you hungry?” he asked softly.

“Dude, I could eat a horse right now,” he said, his stomach grumbling. “Man I haven’t been actually  _ hungry _ in a long time. I mean I eat, because I know I need to but actually wanting food...damn that feels good, not something I thought I would miss but here we are.” 

Castiel laughed softly, “Well then, berries will definitely not work,” he said. They watched the water sprites for a few minutes before Castiel was taking Dean’s hand again, leading him further into the forest. It was dangerous taking a human in this far, especially to his hut but it was the only place he had real food like meat. 

His hut was made out of the trunk of an old willow tree. The stairs leading down were a bit steep but Castiel helped Dean to not slip or fall on the way down. 

“Welcome to my home Dean,” he said, reluctantly letting go of Dean’s hand to start getting some food together.

“Wow this is like something out of a fairy tale, well...all of it is actually.,” he said, the last part barely a mumble to himself but his cheeks still felt flushed and warm. He never considered himself a Disney princess before but fuck if Cas didn’t make him feel like one.

Castiel laughed softly, “Well, to you humans we are just a fairy tale. Only a few actually, truly believe. Like you,” he said piling some strips of cooked meat and a variety of berries onto the plate. He held it out to Dean with a smile.

“Thanks…” he said, biting into the meat. It tasted a little odd but it was a pleasant change in his taste buds all the same. It had been months and months since he’d eaten anything for pleasure, or that tasted half as good as what Cas was feeding him. 

“Do I wanna know what this is?” He said, before quickly adding, “No, don’t tell me….it’s delicious though.”

Castiel’s head tilted to the side and chuckled, “Thank you. So...you feel better now, yes?” Castiel asked as he stepped closer to the human. All traces of whatever sickness that had plagued Dean seemed to have left his body completely but Castiel wanted to be sure.

“Honestly? I feel like a million bucks compared to just like an hour ago but it probably wouldn’t hurt me to rest a bit before heading back,” Dean said, chuckling happily as he warmed up from the inside out. He didn’t want to leave, even knowing Sammy was out there worried sick wasn’t enough to make him want to leave Cas, leave the magic forest behind. 

Castiel’s face fell a bit and he looked down sadly, “Oh...yes. That-That would probably be for the best,” he said, his hands fumbling a bit in front of him. He busied himself with making up a place for Dean to sleep, his pallet by the window would do just fine though Castiel went a little over the top making it more comfortable.

“Man Cas, you keep treating me like royalty I might never want to leave,” he joked, though the truth of it hit a little too close to home. Everything Castile had done for him was more than he expected from anyone not to mention what  _ he _ did, though that was enough to make his head spin. Dean didn’t want to call him God cause Cas seemed to wiggle his nose when he’d mentioned it earlier, but he was  _ something _ .

The temptation to ask was too much. All he had to was say a few words and Dean would stay there, be safe with Castiel in the woods. There was an ache in chest but he knew it wouldn’t be fair or right to keep the human from whoever it was that waited for him.

So instead, Castiel remained quiet, let Dean finish off his meal and then guided him to lay down. He could clearly see the exhaustion on Dean’s face and gently brushed his fingers of the boy’s forehead, “Sleep Dean, you’re safe here. I’ll be here when you wake,” he said and smiled as Dean fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

  
  


Dean slept so soundly, it worried Castiel enough to ask Benjamin for guidance. The Green Man merely chuckled at him and told him to not worry, that the human needed rest from being ill for so long. Castiel nodded and shifted to his smaller size so he could curl up on Dean’s sternum. It was the easiest place to feel Dean’s breath and the rise and fall of his chest. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that Dean woke up. Castiel felt a gentle poke and he blinked his eyes open to smile wide at how wondrous Dean looked well rested and healthy. He tried to get up to his feet but in his excitement, he lost his footing and went tumbling down Dean’s side with a soft thump.

“Oh hey, you okay?” Dean said, jerking up in a panic as he watched his friend falling and landing in what looked painful slump. He winced, “I’m so sorry…”

Castiel nodded, his whole body burning with embarrassment as he finally got to his feet. Dean gently picked him up and placed him on his leg, “It’s not your fault Dean, I get overly excited about things and don’t think clearly,” he said with a small laugh. He looked up at Dean and felt the embarrassment dissolve back into happiness as the corners of Dean’s lips turned up.

“I think that’s awesome, little dude. People, humans at least, don’t take enough time to appreciate the finer things in life, or get excited about anything anymore, it’s all work, work, make money, make money, and then you die,” he said honestly, nothing like a deadly illness to change your whole damn perspective...on like  _ everything _ . “Besides, it’s kinda cute as long as you’re not hurt anyway.” 

“No, I’m not hurt,” Castiel said grabbed at Dean’s hand. His own were tiny in comparison but it felt nice to have skin contact with his human. He blushed at the thought but he liked the sound of it. There was a chuckle on the wind that Castiel tried to ignore. Benjamin was never going to let this one go. Not for a long time anyway.

“Good, good...you’re so little like that,” Dean teased, “Makes me wanna wrap you up in a plastic bubble or something anything could just ilke,  _ crush you. _ ” 

Castiel playfully stuck his tongue out and in a blink he was in his human form staring straight into Dean’s eyes, “Do you prefer me like this then?” he teased with a tilt of his head.

Dean swallowed hard, the air suddenly thick with  _ something _ he didn’t want to name. His heart thudded loudly in his ear and a flush of warmth spread up his neck and onto his cheeks. “I uh-, what-whatever, y’know- I mean,” Dean said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side again. It took a while, much longer then he wanted to admit, for him to realize why Dean’s face turned pink. He looked down and blushed himself. He was sitting in Dean’s lap, his legs on either side of Dean’s torso. It would have been the right thing to do, to move quickly off of the human’s lap and put some distance between them but Castiel didn’t want to. He would have to say goodbye to Dean soon and he may never see him again. The warmth on his cheeks quickly went away with that thought and ducked his face down sadly.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Dean asked. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he did, something about the slump in Cas’ shoulders or the way he turned his head, but he could feel the ache of loneliness seep into him and a wave of sadness rushed through him to chase it away.

“You have to leave soon,” Castiel said softly, “It’s not fair for me to keep you here and the longer you stay...the more dangerous it is for you.” Castiel looked up and sighed, “You’ll soon forget about what you left behind and I don’t want that for you Dean...even if I want you to stay.”

“Well… I mean, nothing stopping me from visiting, right? I could come back every so often and just check in...or something, I don’t know Cas, but we can figure this out, I don't-,” Dean said, not one to usually lay his heart out there like this but he felt something almost unshakable for the little tree dude, no matter how adorable he was in his smaller form or undeniably attractive he was in the larger one, Dean felt drawn to him long before any magic water touched his lips. 

“I’m not sure what this is, but I don’t want to leave you either,” he finished, once his voice allowed him to. 

Castiel’s head tipped up as his eyes widened, “You’d...you’d come back? You promise?” he asked, clenching his fingers into the front of Dean’s shirt. The ones who didn’t get trapped and ended up leaving  _ never _ came back.

“I won’t forget you, Cas...and I’ll come back, I promise.” Dean said, gently running his hands through the soft strands of Castiel’s dark hair. 

* * *

When Dean got back, he was engulfed in his brother’s large arms both concern and surprise etched onto his face when he took in the sight of Dean  _ healed _ . It was a miracle and then somehow, it wasn’t...it was just life again. 

The days blurred into weeks and then months, Dean had a shit ton of doctor’s bills to pay now that he wasn’t actually going to kick the bucket. He stared out the window of his office and frowned. How long had it been…? He’d been working at Sandover for months, at least.

What happened to him the forest and why did he long for it whenever he had a moment to think for himself? 

“Congratulations Dean, I can’t believe you’ve only been here a year and you’ve shaken things up this much already!” Zachariah said. He was a weasley man and Dean didn’t particularly care for him but he was sort of his supervisor, for the time being at least, and so he was owed some semblance of respect. 

“A year, really?” he asked, surprised by the sound of his own voice. Normally he just nodded and went along with whatever Zachy boy said. 

“Yeah, 365 days here at Sandover incorporated and you’ve climbed the ladder faster than anyone since...well, me actually,” he said smugly. 

Dean wanted to vomit, everything about Zachariah made his stomach twist, to be honest. 

He looked back to the window and pined for something he didn’t understand and couldn’t name any more. 

“Yeah, I guess...actually,” he said, abruptly standing from behind his desk. “I’m gonna take a vacation. I’ll be back in a couple of weeks...or so I guess, not sure just yet but I’m going. Yeah,” he said one more time to convince himself as Zachariah gaped back at him. 

“Maybe I’ll be back, either way I’m going.” 

Dean grabbed his briefcase, then sat it back down and smiled, instead reaching for his phone.

“Sammy, I’m headed to Arizona...meet me there in three days, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” 

Sam frowned, “Why on earth would you go there?” he asked. When Dean avoided the question by just naming a place a familiar chord struck Sam. 

“Wait...why is Sedona sounding so familiar. I know its a city in Arizona but I heard something about it recently- ah yeah there it is,” Sam said triumphantly only to have it squashed a second later. He sent the link to his brother and sighed heavily as he continued to read that none of the locals knew what to do about their precious forest dying before their eyes.

“Dude, the trees are dying up there.”

  
  


“What?” Dean said, a shakiness evident in his voice. All that time he’d spent wasting his life while the trees- while  _ Cas _ suffered. 

“Catch a plane, Sammy...I’ll be there by tomorrow afternoon,” he said, hanging up as he climbed into the Impala. Originally he’d planned to go home and pack a bag but that theory was blown to hell once he’d talked to

Sam. Now he just needed to be there as soon as possible and his baby would make sure he was. 

It took hours, no stopping except for gas and food when absolutely necessary and no sleep but finally Dean pulled into the parking lot by the entrance to the forest. 

When he climbed out of the car, the signs of decay were all around him and he nearly choked on it. “I’m so sorry, Cas….I’m coming for you, I’m so sorry.”

“Sir? Excuse me, sir? Hi, uh, not sure you wanna go in there. It’s not looking its best right now, unfortunately,” Rick laughed a little nervously. Being around the woods these days had everyone on edge. Everything was dying around them and they had no clue how to stop it.

“There’s talk that the place might be closing down soon,” he sighed.

“I know, but I uh, I actually know my way around so don’t worry...I’ll be fine.” Dean said, pushing his way through only to feel a jerk on his arm. He turned to assess the man in front of him and frowned. 

“Look, I know it doesn’t make sense okay, but I have a friend in there and I’m not leaving here until I talk to him so you can either let me go in, or I can lay you out and then step over you on my way,” he said, practically growling the last part. While most of Dean knew that the guy was just trying to do his job, trying to protect people, something inside him was turning a little feral at the thought of not being able to get to Cas, of the forest dying, of  _ him _ dying, of  _ Cas _ dying, he couldn’t stand to lose another moment. 

Rick wanted to argue but ended up taking a step back with his hands up by his shoulders, “Alright man, just don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” he huffed.

It had been over a year but Dean found his way through the trees, following the path he remembered taking until he made it to the place where he camped his first night there. He touched the ground softly, it’s energy feeling as sick as he did that night. Though now that his body was healed, it didn’t feel as if it took anything out of him to make it there. 

There was still a small wooden bench, though Dean wasn’t sure he could trust it to hold him if he sat down. He rubbed his fingers across the wood and felt an ache in his chest grow deeper. 

“Cas I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but...I am truly sorry. I-I meant to come back, I always meant to come back, Hell, to be honest, I didn’t even want to leave but Sam-I got a kid brother to look out for and I couldn’t stay with you if it meant forgetting him...not permanently…” he said, his voice low and soft, barely a whisper as he confessed what was in his heart. 

Benjamin knew Dean was back in the woods the second he stepped foot on the soil. That shimmering still swam around him but not with sickness this time. He wished he could say he was happy to see the human but he couldn't. The trees were dead, the waters were running dry...everything was withering right before his eyes. Even he would cease to exist soon. All because of this human boy’s broken promise. 

Anger flashed through him and with what little energy he had left he raised a root so quickly, Dean lost his footing and fell backward.

“ _ How DARE you come back here!”  _ Benjamin snarled, keeping to the shadows as he watched Dean look around.

“Look, I’m sorry-I I didn’t know- I didn’t know he was hurting or that any of you were hurting. I swear I’d have never left him if I had...I would have stayed here...I would have  _ died  _ here-. I didn’t mean to hurt him, can’t you see that?” Dean begged, his emotions getting the better of him as tears began to roll down his face. Cas was obviously sick, maybe the one who healed him too, mad and sick and hurt and it was all his fault. 

Benjamin staggered forward, wanting nothing more than to send this human out of his woods so they could all die in peace. He didn’t have the strength, not even to mask himself anymore, “ _ I warned him. I pleaded with him to not get attached. But he trusted you, believed in your lie of a promise,”  _ Benjamin hissed.

“ _ And now....now I can’t even find him. He’s gone.” _

“No, no he can’t be…” Dean said, shaking his head… “Please, I’ll find him just let me in, I swear I’ll find him and I’ll bring him back to you...please” 

His voice was shaky and broken as he realized how much of himself he’d left behind in these woods. It wasn’t just the promise he made to Cas he left a huge part of him here, the part of him that mattered most in the world was hidden somewhere between the fallen trees and dried up streams and decayed soil. But he would find it, and with it, he’d find Cas, and he’d make it okay again.

Benjamin closed his eyes and allowed for his glamor to take over just enough for him appear in front of Dean, “And if you do? What then? Castiel...he’s incredibly naive and innocent. He so badly wants to believe in everything that you’ll say to him. You two barely knew each other but he fell in love with you in that short time,” he said, glancing behind him towards where the stairs were.

“He’s not the only one,” Dean said, grimacing. “Look, I’m not sure what happened. I don’t know how I screwed all this up but I don’t care if I have to quit my job and build a house on the other side of the treeline. I am going to make this work,  _ we  _ are going to make this work. I’m not letting him go again, no matter the cost.” 

Benny swallowed hard before giving a single nod. The few remaining trees that still lived parted to reveal the entrance into their realm, “Find him Dean...please. There are so few left like Castiel in this world. It was my duty to protect him...he believes I’m only here to protect these woods and the other fae but that is far from the truth. As you can see...these woods will only survive if he lives...same as me,” he said.

“I will,” he promised, bowing his head solemnly before taking the stairs behind him two at a time. His body was so much lighter, healthier, and he owed it all to Cas. He rushed forward, calling out for Cas with no response. He’d only made his way there once before but he found Castiel’s hut without issue and slumped to see it empty and unused. Of course, he wasn’t there, it was the first place anyone would have looked but Dean couldn’t help but fondly brush his fingers over the hammock where he’d rested and Cas had cuddled against his chest. 

* * *

“Wherever you are Cas, I’m going to find you. I’m going to find you and if you still want me, I’ll never let go, never again, not even if it means forgetting Sammy I just-” Dean paused, rubbing his hands together as he shook his head and closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in his life. 

“I can’t do this without you anymore, I feel like there’s a dark, aching pit inside me and no matter how hard I try it just keeps growing and growing. It’s going to swallow me whole without you Cas, please I can’t do this without you.” 

Castiel was so cold. Not even the warmth from the sun could seep into his frigid skin. He should have listened. Benjamin tried to warn him about trusting humans. It would only lead to heartache and pain. And oh, the pain was great. Every breath he managed to draw in sent sharp searing tingles down his limbs.

He was dying. He’d finally admitted that much to himself when he couldn't muster enough energy to crawl back to his hut. It had been stupid of him to venture out much farther than he should, trying to find the edge of their woods. He wanted to try and find Dean himself, to remind him of the promise he’d made. It only ended with him failing and getting lost. And now with everything withering around him, turning to ash at his touch, he was scared that not even Benjamin could find him. 

Sniffling softly, he burrowed further under the leaf he was laying under and whined. Everything hurt and he was exhausted. 

“Why didn’t you come back Dean,” he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. Across the way, one of the many water sprites who’d been running, trying to escape the dying woods heard his voice. She should be fleeing with her family but she couldn't just leave poor Castiel, not with Benjamin still trying to find him. Biting her lip she tore off back to where Castiel’s hut was.

Dean let out a small sigh and pulled himself back to his feet, not wanting to waste any more time. He didn’t know where next was on his list but he would go toward the healing waters and gather some up in...well something a leaf, something just in case he found Cas...surely it was still there  _ right? _

He could see the edge of the once sparkling water when something slammed into him, punching him back with a blow uncharacteristic of a thing so small. “Cas?” he asked, immediately hopeful only to be disappointed when it was a dark blue sprite staring back at him with rage in her eyes. 

Hannah scrambled back, almost falling to the ground only to be caught by the human’s hands, “Where is Be- where is  _ he?”  _ she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m not sure now, I left him back at the entrance...have you seen Cas? I need-I need to save him, I- _ need _ him do you understand?” Dean asked hurriedly, almost apologetic for his impatience but he did answer her question and he really hoped she’d answer his. 

Hannah huffed out a breath and glared up at the human. This had to be the same one who broke Castiel’s heart and ultimately lead to their home dying. She shouldn’t trust him but if he could save Castiel…

“I found him. Follow the creek until you find a meadow...well, what used to be a meadow. He’s hiding under a leaf,” she explained and fluttered away from his hands.

Dean rushed forward, following the creek bank until he was surrounded by leaves. 

“Fuck,” he said, realizing just how difficult it might be to find such a small form in a wide expanse of leaves and ash. “Cas? Cas! I’m here...I’m so sorry, Cas can you hear me?” he called out as he slowly, methodically cleared tiny areas of leaves, to make sure nothing was under them as he stepped further into the rotting circle. 

Dean? Was that really-it couldn’t be. He was just deluding himself. Dean wasn’t coming back. Castiel whined pitifully, not even wasting the energy to wipe at the tears falling down his cheeks. The water dripped onto the ground and a small patch of grass appeared.

Even the barest hint of green stuck out in the wasteland like a sore thumb and Dean rushed toward it, hoping with every step that he hadn’t passed Castiel by. “Cas please sweetheart, tell me you’re okay, tell me it’s not too late,’ he said in a hushed whisper, mostly to himself. “I need you to be okay,  _ I need you. _ ” 

That voice was still there, pleading with him. Somehow he managed to open his eyes and look out from under his leaf. The sight before him was unreal. Dean was here! After all this time Dean came back!

“Dean…” he tried calling out, his body shaking with the effort. He whined again and started push the leaf that had been covering him off.

“Cas, CAS!” Dean cried out in relief, dropping to his knees to gently lift the fae up and cradle him to his chest. “C’mon, come drink the water...you’ll be better, you’ll be better and I won’t leave again, I promise...not ever, not if you need me.” 

Castiel gasped at the warmth seeping from the human. He tried to get closer to pull it around him like a blanket. He barely heard Dean’s words, he was just grateful the human was back!

“Y-You came back…” Castiel whined, pressing his face against Dean’s shirt, “Happy you’re here...so tired.”

“You’re gonna be okay, just hold--just hold on,” he said, holding Cas tightly against him as he ran as quickly as he could back toward the water that healed him. When he got there, he dipped a leaf into it and scooped up what he could though he thought it might not be enough. 

“Here, drink this...remember? You healed me, now it’s my turn.” 

Castiel drank the water and though it felt good, it did nothing, “Won’t work on me,” he said sadly, “Missed you Dean...wh-why didn’t you come back?” he asked, curling up in a ball in Dean’s palm. 

“No, no it has to work Cas...it has to...I came back for you, Cas...for  _ us _ . You can’t leave me now, sweetheart,” Dean swallowed, his tears coming more easily the more he looked at how frail and weak Castiel was, all because of him.

He pulled the small form to his lips and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s hat, making it fall to the ground, and then again to the top of his head. “You can’t leave me now, Cas...I just got you back, stay with me.” 

Castiel sniffled, “You’ll just leave again,” he said, slowly forcing himself to sit up so he could lean up against Dean’s thumb. He hugged his arms around it and took in a deep shuddering breath.

“I’m not going anywhere….as long a you’ll have me, I’m here Cas,” he promised, the truth of his words filling up the emptiness inside him. “I don’t care if we have to build a small hut or cabin straight on the treeline, I’m not leaving you, not ever.” 

Castiel was terrified to believe Dean. It had been so easy to fall for the human and he’d waited for weeks...months for Dean to return. Though his heart still ached, it was thumping almost wildly in his chest. His face scrunched up as a new wave of tears spilled down his cheeks, “Do...do you p-promise?” he asked.

“I’ll do you better than that, Cas...I pledge myself to you, for as long as you want me, as long as you’ll have me, as long as I live,” Dean said, letting the hope of what could be between them fill in all the empty spaces inside him. It warmed him up just like the first time when he felt frozen and empty in a way he couldn’t name, just having Cas there, magical water or not, was his cure. “I will promise, pledge, and vow to anything if you’ll come back for me, just don’t leave me here Cas. I need-no I- I don’t just need you, I want you, I love you Castiel...please.” 

Castiel stared up at Dean in wonder and cried out with happiness and relief.

Dean loved him!

All at once there was a flurry of wind and Castiel had to cling to Dean’s hand to not get pushed off. Life was returning back to the woods and even himself. He could feel the connection between himself and the earth like a shock through his entire body. Castiel gasped sharply, his wings fluttering behind him as they caught the wind and he flew around a few times, watching in amazement as the trees slowly began to return.

“Dean!” he exclaimed pointing to them.

He blinked a few times at the changes being made around them but the smile was there crawling up his face. He grinned and laughed and felt excitement thrumming through his core as the piles of leaves turned to those beautiful fall colors once more and the trees around them bloomed all over again. 

It wasn’t until everything went quiet again that his traitorous brain betrayed him and pulled at the connection between the kiss and the forest coming back to life. 

Dean groaned. 

_ ‘I really am a fucking Disney Princess,’  _ he thought, and shook his head, giving his full attention back to the little green ball that was fluttering around like crazy. 

Castiel flew back to Dean and shifted into his human form, his arms instantly wrapping around Dean to pull him close, “I’m so glad you came back,” he whispered, “I love you too.”

“Always.  _ For you _ ...I’ll  _ always  _ come back.” 

* * *

Castiel woke up slowly. For a split second, he thought he was still lost and nearly dying but he was much too warm for either of those to be true. A slow smile split his lips when he could still hear the wind blowing outside his hut. The woods were healing and with it came back all the creatures who had fled. Even Benjamin was healing. All thanks to Dean returning to him.

He rolled over carefully, not wanting to wake the human early. Dean was on his back, snoring softly, one of his arms thrown above his head while the other stayed under Castiel’s head. He looked beautiful like this and Castiel couldn’t help resting his chin on Dean’s chest to continue staring up at him.

Light filtered in through the small windows in Castiel’s hut. It wasn’t enough to blind him or anything, but it would wake him from his sleep. No bed, not even a memory foam mattress could leave him feeling more well rested than when he slept curled up with Cas in their small hammock hanging by the window. 

“Mmm, morning sweetheart.” 

“Good morning Dean,” Castiel said, reaching up to trace at Dean’s face. The slope of his nose, the beautiful curve of his full lips, “Did you sleep well?” he asked

“With you? Always,” he answered, “I mean sure, it’s only been a few times but I’m never better than when I’m with you, Cas.” 

Dean groaned, “God I’m turning into the biggest sap, you can never tell anyone about this,” he said smiling. “I have a reputation to keep.” 

“Oh?” Castiel laughed, wiggling closer, “And what reputation is that?” 

“Well it’s not as a romantic sappy disney princess, Cas…” Dean said, shaking his head and chuckling a little between them. When it died down though he continued in softer, more shaky tones. “I’ve never felt this way before, I’m not-I’m not usually good at, well relationships or whatever not that I’ve had a lot of experience with them but you make it easier to be...I don’t know; happy, open, honest, and a million other things I guess.” 

Castiel smiled brightly, “That makes me very happy Dean,” he said, “Even if it means your reputation is ruined or gets soft. I know we haven’t known each other long but I have never felt this strongly for anyone. There were other humans that I grew attached to and was sad to see them leave. None of them affected me as much as you do,” he said biting on his lip.

“I’m sorry about that, again...I-I didn’t know it was hurting you and I swear when I got out there it was like a fog, I didn’t  _ forget _ you exactly I just...it was all too much, too overwhelming. I like it here, prefer it here actually and not  _ just _ because you feed me.” 

“I know and it’s okay Dean. The fact that you came back means the world to me. No one ever has. I know  _ he _ may be angry with you but he’ll get over it,” Castiel said cupping the side of Dean’s face and pressing a small kiss to his chin. It was the closest to a real kiss between them so far but Castiel wasn’t about to rush this. There were so many things they had to talk about but for now Castiel just wanted, craved to lay next to his human and bask in the warmth.

It was short lived though, there was a thud against the side of his hut that had him perking up. It came again and when he listened closely, he could hear Benjamin calling for him.

“ _ He’s _ here,” Castiel said and took Dean’s hand, helping him get out of the hammock so neither of them went flying out of it.

“Can you please just tell me his name, he sounds so much more ominous when you just say  _ him  _ and  _ he _ ,” Dean teased, though it was less of a tease and more of a serious question. 

Castiel opened his mouth to say it but quickly closed it back up, “I-I can’t. We covet our names, it’s dangerous for us to tell human’s...they can use it against us. Only  _ he  _ can tell you his name, like I told you mine,” he said biting down on his lip.

“Okay, okay...I get it, but it’s weird that I keep calling him  _ he _ , even in my head,” Dean admitted, “It’s fine, maybe one day he’ll forgive me and tell me or something… or not, who knows. I could just call him random names until I find the right one.” 

“ _ That won’t be necessary Dean,”  _ Benjamin chuckled. He could hear the lovebirds talking inside the small hut but he was growing impatient. Castiel opened the door and looked up at him sheepishly as he drew Dean out of the hut as well.

“I’m so-”

“Do not apologize little one,” he said, grinning at the surprised look on Castiel’s face. After being healed and watched their forest come back to life, Benjamin figured he would keep his human form while paying a visit to the new couple.

“Oh wow, you look- _ different _ ,” Dean said, never imagining he could take on a human skin the same way Cas could. There was still a power emanating from him that was clearly  _ other _ but the tree God-man person was definitely more human looking than the last time they spoke. 

Benjamin chuckled, “I figured this would make things easier for us to communicate. I know my true form can be overwhelming to most. Even some of my charges have a hard time,” he said glancing at Castiel who was smiling shyly.

“I wanted to thank you Dean, for returning and though it took you some time...you ended up keeping your promise to Castiel. I know the guilt will stay with you for a while yet but we, the Fae, have to remember that when humans leave...they forget about us. About this place. It’s not their fault, it’s just how our magic works to protect us,” Benjamin explained, holding his hand out for a flower sprite to land on his palm. She was a pretty purple thing that danced along his fingers.

“It wasn’t your fault Dean but you  _ remembered _ ...and came back,” he said softly, “So for that, I trust in you my name. Benjamin,” he said. The whole forest seemed to vibrate and Benjamin grinned as the sprite in his hand danced around with excitement before fluttering to Dean’s shoulder to sit.

“Oh that’s...well I’ll be honest, I expected it to be a little harder to pronounce but I’ll take it. I’ll call you Benny though, if you don't mind. I’d rather not have that kind of power just hanging out in my brain,” he said, trying to find it weird that there was a little purple dancing girl on his shoulder but nothing seemed weird,  _ not here. _

Benjamin snorted as Castiel shifted into his smaller form so he could dance with the sprite on Dean’s shoulder. It was adorable and Benjamin was overcome with a deep emotion that nearly brought him to tears. They almost lost this…

Shaking his head he looked back to Dean and gave him a small smile, “I don’t mind. I only ask you do not share my full name or anyone else’s to other humans,” he asked. Dean opened his mouth to reply when Benjamin felt something enter their forest. He turned to look in that direction and frowned. There was something off about this one but when Benjamin focused hard enough, he could see the ties between this newcomer and Dean. 

“Someone’s here and they appear to be lost,” Benjamin said with a quirked brow.

“We’ll help, right Cas?” Dean grinned, patting Cas gently on the head. 

“Though you two might wanna hide out when we get closer…don’t want anyone running for the hills to tell everyone about the little dancing green and purple people,” he said with a chuckle, “Even if it just means they’d get locked up.”

Castiel and Jessica giggled behind their hands, settling on Dean's right shoulder. While Jessica sat down Castiel moved to Deans neck and hugged him as much as he could. 

“We’ll hide the moment we find the person,” Castiel said and then moved to sit next to Jessica.

“Dean Winchester, personal tour guide at your service,” he said, teasingly bowing toward Benny. It was just a tilt of his head though, not wanting to knock the adorable little fae off his shoulder.

Benjamin rolled his eyes but couldn’t help chuckling, “Keep them safe Dean, I’ll be watching over you regardless,” he said, moving towards the trees where he disappeared into their shadows entirely.

Castiel’s wings fluttered a bit and started chattering away with Jessica the moment Dean began walking out of their realm. It was easy to pick up on the lost human and guide Dean to him.

“There’s something familiar about him,” Castiel hummed, his head tilting to the side.

“Oh? You don’t have any  _ other _ long lost lovers out there do you?” Dean asked teasingly, drawing a giggle from the purple fae. 

Castiel poked at Dean’s cheek, “No! Silly Dean,” he giggled, “He’s familiar to  _ you,”  _ he said with a shake of his head.

“Huh-OH! SAMMY!” Dean said, as his eyes widened with the realization. “Sorry, my bad, I kinda...I guess I forgot, that I told him to come here.” 

He rubbed his hand nervously against the back of his neck as warmth flooded his chest and his cheeks. “I wanted him to meet you, to...to I just wanted him  _ here _ , with me... _ too _ , is that okay?” 

Castiel chewed on his lip, nerves wracking through his tiny body before nodding slowly, “If...if you trust him. We’ll stay out of sight though but we’ll still be right here,” he said. The moment a very tall human, even taller then Dean came into view Castiel took Jessica’s hand and pulled their shields around themselves, masking their bodies so the newcomer couldn’t see them. 

“Sammy!” Dean said, gently pulling Sam into a warm embrace, grateful he could still feel the weight of them on his shoulder. He was worried they’d be knocked off when his dork of a brother wrapped himself around him but they were still there, still cautious but present. 

“I can’t believe you’re barely a mile in and already, you’re lost,” Dean teased, though he could see it happening easily. The forest was massive and he wasn’t sure if it was all the times he’d studied the maps of it before he came down or the inherent  _ directional knowledge _ that came with his connection to Cas that kept him from a similar fate, but he didn’t care either. As long as they found Sammy, he was good. 

“Gorgeous, right?” Dean said, looking around at the landscape surrounding them. It had to be one of the most peaceful places on earth. 

Sam looked around the place in wonder, it didn't look anything like the pictures. The trees were filled with lush life, little leaves and flowers fluttering around them. 

“What the hell man….this….this is amazing. What's going on?”

“So as it turns out, the forest wasn’t so much dying as it was...sick. It just needed a little TLC, Sammy.” Dean said, trying to shrug it off. He didn’t want to get into the details, especially before he talked to Cas and found out what exactly he was allowed to tell his brother. 

Sam frowned as he stared at his brother. Dean looked so different compared to the last time he saw him which was only a few days ago. The suit and tie were gone, thank God, he never did understand why his older brother decided to become a corporate monkey. There was a light in his eyes Sam hadn't seen in a long time. It was definitely a much better look on him but it begged the question...what was it about this place that not only had changed Dean so completely but had him running back to it?

“Look, I get that you like this place and yeah it's really pretty now that its not dead or whatever but what's going on here Dean?” Sam asked. His heart came to a halt when something clicked, “Are....are you sick again? Did it come back?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine, Sam,” Dean said softly, upset with himself for letting Sam worry the way he must have. 

“I want you to stay here, see the place...please?” Dean asked, chewing nervously at his lip. “There’s a tent in my baby if you need it but...well, I don’t ask for much Sammy but I’d really appreciate it if you’d stay here with me, just for a day or two at least. 

Sam nodded, relief washing over him that his brother's illness wasnt back, “Sure Dean, whatever you want man,” Sam said clapping his hand on Dean's right shoulder.

“ _ Ouch!” _

“Fuck, Sammy!” Dean blurted as his gaze snapped to his shoulder. 

“Shit, you okay?” he asked, not even thinking about how ridiculous he would look for it. Sam must have thought he was talking to his own shoulder given the fact that both of the Fae were hidden from his sight, but it couldn’t be helped. One of them must have been hurt and when they were in their smaller forms, Cas at least, they sounded similar so he couldn’t figure out which one it was. 

“Uh...Dean?” Sam asked, his eyes widening when Dean seemed to grab something off his shoulder.

_ “We’re okay Dean, my wings got squished a little,”  _ Castiel whined. Jessica ran her fingers gently over them and the throbbing stopped pretty quickly.

“What...what was that?” Sam asked, taking a step back from his brother.

Both Castiel’s and Jessica’s head snapped up,  _ “He can hear us?”  _ Jessica asked.

“Okay...Dean...seriously what the hell is that?”

“Uh… so there might be someone I’d like you to meet...well maybe two someone’s? I guess but they’re kinda shy so um..maybe you could I don’t know, give it some time and not ask too many questions?” Dean gave him a pleading smile, knowing it would do nothing. Sam was too damn curious for his own good and while it was pretty damn strange from his corner of it all, it had to be even more so for Sammy. 

Castiel took Jessica’s hand and flew back Dean’s shoulder where they hid behind his neck. He knew that Dean trusted this Sam but he was still wary of strangers. Regardless of the connection between him and his human.

“Okay...I think we should go Dean, whatever is going on here- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!” Sam shouted jumping back when something suddenly appeared on Dean’s neck. It looked like some kind of tiny human but he was all green. Sam spun around trying to find the path out of the forest, this place was starting to mess with his head as well.

“Is he usually this silly?” Castiel giggled.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that Cas,” Dean shook his head...though Sam was  _ clearly  _ freaking out.

“Sammy, this is Cas...my-Cas. Cas, this is my kid brother Sam,” Dean said, pointing toward the oaf. 

“It...it has a name?” Sam asked, blinking furiously in hopes to get his eyes to clear up. When they didn’t he dragged a hand down his face.

Castiel frowned, moving to sit down on Dean’s shoulder, “I am not an it!” he pouted. Jessica fluttered towards Sam’s face and appeared suddenly, sending the human flying back until he was on the ground.

“Jesus!”

Jessica tilted her head to the side and laughed brightly, “He’s so clumsy.”

“Yeah, him falling on his ass had absolutely nothing to do with the pretty purple thing flying at his face,” Dean snorted, shaking his head at the female fae. He reached a hand out to help his brother up from the ground, waiting until he was back on his feet before he slapped a hand to the back of Sammy’s neck and said, “Also, Cas isn’t an  _ it _ so call him that again and I’ll kick your ass.” 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, looking between the colorful creatures. His curiosity was beginning to bleed through his nerves and fear. The little purple one was beautiful and Sam found himself laughing like a child when she plopped down on his shoulder.

“What are they?” he asked with wonder.

“We have names!” Jessica humphed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah  _ Sam _ ,” Dean said with a shit-eating grin, “They have names, don’t be rude.” 

Sam gaped at his brother. What had went wrong in his life that led him to the moment where he would be lectured by  _ Dean _ of all people, on manners. “Oh, I-I’m sorry. Hi, I’m Sam...and you are?” 

Jessica thought on it and while she trusted Dean now that he’d come back, that he’d saved Castiel, saved all of them...but it didn’t mean that his brother was the same. She needed to be cautious. “You can call me J.” 

“Hiya J,” Sam laughed softly, a huge smile breaking out on his face. Whatever this was, whether it be a hallucination or some kind of dream, it was awesome. The little green one, Cas was watching him from Dean’s shoulder with a little tilt of his head. It was beyond adorable.

“This...this is amazing. Is this how you were healed Dean?” Sam asked.

“Not quite, but Cas did have a hand in that too...he led me to where I needed to be and with a little help, I was back to my old self again,” he said, a fond smile on his face at the memory of how adorable Cas had been when he started flitting around him and just taking care of him from the very start. 

Castiel’s wings fluttered proudly. He kissed at Dean’s cheek and fluttered around him a bit before going back to his shoulder. His wings were tired, they weren’t made to carry him for long and after Sam accidentally squishing them he needed to rest.

“Wow...I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this. It’s too bad we can’t share-”

The trees shook almost violently and Castiel whined, scrambling to hide behind Dean’s neck as Jessica quickly joined him.

“ _ Dean… _ ” Benjamin said with a tone of warning.

“I know, I know,” Dean said, before shaking his head at Sam. “Look, I get it okay. You think I didn’t immediately think about all the sick people out there, the elderly, hell even just taking a single bottle to Saint Jude’s, but Sammy...we can’t,” he said with a grim expression on his lips. “For starters...it doesn’t work for everyone, I was...well I was damn luck-” 

“You were special Dean,” Castiel said patting at Dean’s cheek. Benjamin’s anger was quickly pacified but he and Jessica remained behind Dean’s neck though she did eventually move up to sit on the top of Dean’s head. 

Dean flushed, “Well whatever it was, it doesn’t work on everyone or everything and even if it did...how long do you think it would take for every tom, dick, or harry to pop in here trying to be healed, and even if that worked you know there’s gonna be people fighting to sneak their way in here bottle it all to make a quick buck. It’s not worth what it would do to the land here, or the  _ people _ .” 

Sam nodded quickly, “I know man, I get it. I didn’t mean to upset either of you,” he said looking between J and Cas. 

“It’s okay, just..don’t make  _ him _ angry,” Jessica said, fluttering back toward Sam to make a seat in his thick hair. It was soft and full and her fingers itched to weave it into something even more beautiful, but he probably wouldn’t like that, human males had a strange custom about braided hair. 

“There’s a g-protector, over the woods and it’s not a good idea to tick him off. So, she’s right but I’m sure if you just think about shit before you say it, you’ll be fine,” Dean finished with a cocky grin. He couldn’t count how many times Sam had said the exact thing to him and not once had Dean ever listened, but Mr. Manners would probably be fine. 

Sam nodded, swallowing thickly. He wanted to ask about this protector but he got the feeling that it probably wasn’t a good idea. Something brushed through his hair and he grinned. J was playing with it a little.

“So, what now?”

“Can we go to my hut Dean? I’m hungry,” Castiel asked, scooting over to snuggle up against Dean’s neck.

“I don’t know, do you think Sammy can fit in it?” Dean teased, making Cas giggle and Sam look panicked. “You’ll be fine Sasquatch, just follow us,” he said, making his way back toward the hut before throwing a laugh over his shoulder and calling out. “Don’t get lost again, Sammy.” 

* * *

  
  


Castiel fluttered off of Dean’s shoulder once they were inside, landing on his table, “I want to shift Dean,” he said looking over at Sam nervously.

“Shift? Shift into what?” Sam asked, not knowing where to look first. The hut was in the base of a freaking tree and now he wanted to shift into something? Sam wasn’t sure his nerves would last much longer, even if the pretty sprite in his hair was laughing with that bell like laugh of hers.

“The Krakken,” Dean said, glaring over his shoulder, before he turned back to his fae. “Cas you don’t have to do anything, you don’t have to make yourself more like us just to stop Sammy’s brain from shorting out. I don’t want you to change if you don’t want to do it. But if that’s what you want, go for it.” 

Castiel nodded and jumped off the table, his form taking on his human self as he touched the floor.

“Holy...fu-”

“Hello Sam,” Castiel said before turning to Dean and wrapping his arms around his shoulder, drawing the human in for tight hug, “Being this size makes this easier,” he hummed softly.

“Mmm, that it does,” Dean said sweetly, pulling Cas tightly in against him. 

When Cas pulled away he glanced over at Sam who’s eyebrows were nearly all the way up his forehead and Dean felt his face go hot. “Shut up, it’s like you’ve never seen two guys hug before, jesus.” 

“He...he was like...and now,” Sam huffed out a laugh, slumping down in a nearby chair. He needed a drink...or a nap, maybe both. Probably both. He was still expecting to wake up and this whole thing be some weird fevered dream.

Castiel chuckled, “Are you hungry love?” he asked touching the side of Dean’s face.

“I could eat,” he said, shrugging. Being in the forest meant he didn’t get as hungry as he’d been before. The food settled in him for longer but he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity for one of Cas’ delicious meals, nor to make sure Sammy ate. 

“Oooh, I can help!” Jess said, flying forward and dancing across Castiel’s now dark hair. 

Castiel smiled brightly and moved into his kitchen nook, piling up what he needed to make a feast for all four of them. He would whisper what he needed that Jessica could grab, the both of them humming softly.

Sam watched them for a moment before gently leading Dean a few feet away from them, “Dean, I’m not dreaming, am I?” he asked.

“First, no you’re not. Secondly, they can probably hear us, I’m like ninety-no a hundred percent sure they can actually. You might as well just say what’s on your mind,” Dean chuckled. “Actually most of the time I was here last time I thought I had just died that first night and this was the dream state of an afterlife. But Cas told me over and over again it was real and it is.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a little, “So, you and him huh?”

“Yeah...I know it’s a little odd, I guess. But I’m telling you Sammy, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before and I haven’t even kissed the guy yet, not really,” Dean admitted, smiling a smug grin over at Cas who had nearly dropped a potato. 

“Wow, you not making a move? That’s unheard of Mr. smooth talker,” Sam teased, instantly regretting the comment at the murderous look his brother was not giving him.

Castiel stilled, his head ducking down a bit as he shifted uncomfortably, “C-Can you grab those spotted mushrooms J, please?” he asked softly.

“It’s...Cas is  _ special _ Sam, he’s not some pent up college girl or a stripper with daddy issues, he’s-It’s not like that, I mean it  _ is _ , but I love him, the rest of that shit will figure itself out,” he said, surprising himself with the confession. He’d already told Cas which was what was most important but Sam needed to know too, that it wasn’t some temporary hook up, or vacation fling. He was going to build a life with Cas, in whatever form that took and Sammy would either have to get on board or get out of his way.

Sam stared into Dean’s face for a moment before nodding, “Okay, I hear ya. It’s just, I’m not used to seeing you like this bro, it’s a good look on ya,” he said.

“Thanks, he’s pretty damn awesome...though he does have this terrible habit of  _ eavesdropping,”  _ Dean teased, shaking his head at his ridiculous fae. 

Castiel bristled at that but continued to work. It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help listening in and to hear Sam say those things made his shyness increase ten fold. The mere fact that he and Dean had barely shared a kiss plagued him and now he was wondering if his human needed more.

“I think you’ll like it here, for however long you wanna stay,” Dean said, grabbing a pitcher of juice from the fridge and pouring a glass for the three of them, knowing the purple fae would gladly drink from the tiny teacup that Cas used in his smaller form, he filled it as well. 

He turned back to his brother with a sad but sincere smile. “But I uh, I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere Sammy. I mean, I’m gonna move some money around and see if I can get a permit to build a place either on the treeline or inside the forest, or maybe I don’t need a permit if I get permission, but regardless...I’m not leaving.” 

Sam opened his mouth to argue, to tell his brother he was crazy for wanting to stay but he closed it right back up. Dean wasn’t happy at home or his job. That was obvious from the moment his brother started to bury himself in the work. But where would that leave him? Sam still needed Dean, it didn’t matter how old he was, he just did. Could he leave his own job, his life?

“What...what if you purchased the entire thing? I heard those rangers talking before, they were worried about losing their jobs because whoever was wanting to sell it off,” Castiel said chewing his lip. Jessica yanked on his ear but he ignored her. It wasn’t his to offer but he knew Benjamin would agree if it was Dean who used it to keep them safe.

“Well is that...is that even a thing? Do they just  _ sell _ National forests?” Dean asked, confused by the suggestion more than anything else. “I mean, that would be.millions right? I mean I made quite a bit of money this year that I didn’t use but I didn’t make  _ that _ much.’ 

Castiel glanced at Jessica and bit his lip, “There...there may be a way,” he said.

_ “Castiel…”  _ Benjamin groaned. He knew where Castiel was getting at but did he really want these humans to have access to that cave?

Castiel sighed petulantly and turned towards where Benjamin’s voice was projecting from, “They can help us! So why not!” he shouted. Jessica buzzed around him nervously before flitting off.

Sam flinched at Cas’s raised voice and instantly caught J’s quivering body in his hands.

“ _ Castiel! We cannot share everything with these humans!”  _ Benjamin growled out, the trees blowing in the heavy wind.

“Cas, it’s okay...we probably don’t have to buy the place anyway. I just wanna stay here with you, that’s all I need. Sammy he just-he thinks bigger picture you know? That stuff sometimes takes a while. It might be a good idea for you guys, for  _ all _ you guys to get to know one another a little better before umm, whatever it was you were thinking,” Dean promised, knowing that it was best for all parties involved not to piss Benny off, including Sam. 

“If that discussion comes up again sometime down the road, great...if not, no worries. Okay?” 

“Dean...as much as I would love for you to remain in this realm, you can’t. You’ll eventually lose your mind. If those rangers find you living here in the woods they’ll take you away from me!” Castiel cried, his emotions becoming too great even in this larger size.

“We will figure out a way, Cas...I’m not giving up and I don’t have to  _ buy _ the forest. We can build a house somewhere along the treeline I’m sure. It will be fine, sweetheart,” he said, opening his arms and pulling his fae to his chest. “I know you’re worried but I promise, I won’t lose my mind, even if it means I write on my hand so I remember to come back and just go visit town for a few hours every so often. We will make it work, whatever it takes, Cas.” 

Castiel wanted to argue more, to yell and demand Benjamin take them to the cave where all those precious metals and gems were hoarded away. Instead, he deflated, melting against Dean's solid chest and sighed, “Okay,” he said with a slight whine.

“There’s no rush, sweetheart. This isn’t temporary, give it time he might come around,” Dean whispered, kissing gently at Cas’ cheek. 

Castiel nodded and went back to finishing up their meal. Jessica returned to his shoulder and he gave her an embarrassed smile.

Sam watched the two fairies for a moment before pulling Dean out of the hut, claiming the need for some fresh air. Once they were outside he gave Dean a questioning look, “Is he always like that?”

“Like what?” Dean asked, looking at his brother in confusion.

“You know...emotional, flying off the handle that quickly?” Sam said quietly.

“I don’t think that was  _ that _ crazy Sam but if you ask me, which you are, I’d say I think he feels a lot and he feels it strongly. It’s probably pretty damn difficult to hold all that in,” He answered, unconsciously moving them toward the stream. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked around cautiously, that being Dean had mentioned earlier made him a little nervous, like there were eyes on him at all times. The leaves rustled above them and he could have sworn he heard a deep chuckle.

“It’s just weird man. I’m still having a hard time getting my head wrapped around all of this. I mean, I knew you liked dudes and women but to see you just...drop everything. Is it because you feel like you owe him or something?” Sam asked.

Benjamin huffed, shaking his head as he circled around the brothers. Dean believed and then fell in love with Castiel quickly, it was true but it also meant that somewhere, somehow they were  _ meant _ to be. The human had taken everything in stride and not once ever panicked, even when Benjamin had shown himself. 

This one though...this  _ Sam _ was the exact opposite and it was bothering Benjamin. To not only questions Castiel’s level of emotions, which Dean hit on the nail by the way, but to now start throwing doubt onto Dean’s feelings towards Castiel?

He huffed again and this time it shook the trees.

Dean rolled his eyes. “ Sammy I get that you’re worried and it’s a little crazy...I mean just yesterday if I told you there were tiny creatures dancing and giggling and having a party in the forest, would you have believed me?” He didn’t wait for Sam to say no, just powered on through, “Of course you wouldn’t, but that’s okay. It’s okay not to understand everything and it’s fine if you think things are moving too quickly with Cas but Sam it’s not just me being grateful, not that I’m  _ not _ grateful,” he added quickly feeling Benny’s hum of approval. “Cas and I are...it’s not just this place or not having to worry I’m gonna croak before the week is out-“ Dean grunted in frustration at not having the right words. 

“Cas is special to me in a way I can’t explain,” he started, taking a seat on one of the many tree benches Benny had put in for him when he was sick. “The magic here-, when you leave...you forget this place, you forget what happened here, that’s how it works. And for months and months, over a year I did too, I forgot and I left him here alone and feeling betrayed. But then it was like...like I felt a piece of me was missing and I finally noticed and I was pulled here, pulled back to him and now that I have him back Sammy, nothing is going to take me away from him again, not even you.” 

Something eased in Sam’s chest and he nodded, joining his brother on the bench and patting Dean on the shoulder, “I understand. I just wanted to be sure this was truly something you wanted and no just you feeling guilty or whatever,” he said and sighed heavily, looking up in the trees with a small smile.

“I know you haven’t been happy. You were wearing some kind of mask but I didn’t know exactly what it was that made you get to that point. Now I do.  _ We’re _ not leaving Dean. I’ll look into the laws and such when it comes to purchasing land or whatever to build.”

“Thanks Sammy, it means a lot to me to have you here,” he said, swallowing down the bubbling emotions in his chest. When he managed to get himself under control, he started again. “The way Cas talked...he makes it sound like I’d forget you if I stayed here without you for very long and I don’t want to do that; I don’t want to forget anyone out there but he’s worth a lot to me...he’s worth a lot of memories to me.” 

“Maybe it wouldn’t get to that point. I think it’s only if we stay here, in this realm for too long. Time and everything else acts very differently here. According to lore anyway. If we do like you said and remain out of the realm for good periods of time, we should be okay. You’ll still be close enough that you won’t forget Cas or anyone else. We’ll figure it out Dean, I promise,” he said.

Benjamin blinked, his entire first assumptions of Sam quickly changing. Smiling to himself he wandered away from the boys, not needing to listen in anymore.

“Okay, let’s do this then,” Dean grinned, slapping Sam on the back. 

* * *

“Yeah, I’m serious,” Dean said, huffing out a sigh of frustration. “Look, we both know I’m the best you have and I’m more than happy to keep working for you but these are my terms, if you can’t meet them, I’ll look elsewhere. I’m pretty sure I heard something about Roman Enterprises hiring a new executive director after old dick bit the dust. I’m pretty sure we both know you don’t want me throwing my hat in the ring for that one,” he said, though he had considered it. Charlie actually mentioned they had a position open and Dean had one foot in the door which was a leg up on everyone else. But if he used that to leverage himself in the right way, he could keep his job with Sandover and just work from home, which is truly what he wanted. 

Zachariah made some noises about talking to the higher ups but Dean was confident in his abilities and he knew that they wouldn’t want to let him go. 

“You do that, and get back to me...before five, Zach...or I’ll be calling my friend Charles at Roman and we’ll be having dinner together.” 

He hung up without another thought to the old lizard faced bastard, smiling as he checked his bank account on his phone. The transfers went through and he was officially liquidated. Now all that was left was to build a house, or buy one, whatever Cas wanted was good with him. 

“ _ Dean….Dean….can...want that,”  _ Castiel squeaked in Dean’s ear as someone walked past them with something that smelled so sweet it had his teeth aching. Benjamin had been completely against Castiel coming with Dean into town but he had promised to stay out of sight. This would be their second outing and so far everything was going okay but he was hungry and whatever that colorful thing was looked absolutely delicious. It was enough to drive down his nerves and anxiety being around so much iron.

“Yes, hi...can I get a couple of those and a refill on my coffee please?” Dean asked the waitress, giving her a charming smile so that Cas wouldn’t have to wait half an hour for his cupcake. 

Thankfully she nodded and was back within a couple minutes. She sat down a plate with two orange cupcakes on it and Dean smiled and thanked her, reminding himself internally to leave a generous tip. When he felt Cas’ weight shift from his shoulder down his arm and off his hand, he whispered quietly, “Take it easy, Cas. Look, we don’t know how this food affects you, it could be different from what you’re used to...especially the sugar.” 

“ _ But it smells...amazing,”  _ Castiel sighed, dipping his finger into the colorful stuff on the top and sucked it into his mouth. The sugar spread through him quickly and his entire body buzzed from it, _ “Deaaaaaaan,” he groaned and shoved his whole hand into the soft, almost liquidy stuff and shoved it into his mouth. _

“This is going to end badly, I just know it,” he said with a small sigh but he couldn’t deny Cas his wishes, especially when he were so easy to please. 

“Just don’t go fluttering around. If you get high on the sugar let me know and we’ll head back home where you can go nuts okay?” he asked quietly, he needed the reassurance that Cas wasn’t going to freak out the civies. 

Castiel nodded and it took a few seconds to remember that Dean couldn’t see him. He giggled and moved closer so he could touch at Dean’s hand, “ _ I’ll be right here. I’m too scared that one of them will accidentally squish me,”  _ he said and went back to his treat. He could only eat a few more handfuls until his belly started to hurt. He whined softly before returning to Dean’s shoulder and cuddling into the side of Dean’s neck, “ _ Can we take them home with us?” _

“Yes, and you know what else...I can actually bake pretty well...so maybe I could make some for you sometime, as a gift,” Dean said, having read up on fae lore he’d been giving some serious thought to their customs and rituals, not that he knew a lot about them but cooking/feeding a fae was a sacred tradition between them and their mates. 

Castiel’s wings fluttered at the idea and he kissed at Dean’s cheek, “ _ Yes please! I would love that Dean!”  _ he exclaimed. 

Now that he wasn’t completely distracted by the treat his anxiety was coming back and he whined a little, “ _ Can we go home soon?”  _ he asked softly.

“Sure, you okay?” he asked, taking a few drinks of his hot coffee before grabbing his jacket. There was a weight that settled into his pocket but Cas was being awfully quiet: “Cas?”

“ _ Mmhmm, tired Dean,”  _ he said curling up in a ball. Having Dean’s warmth wrapped around him and surrounded by his scent helped ease the nerves much better than the sugar had, “ _ Too much iron.” _

“Okay sweetheart, let’s get you home.” 

Castiel hummed softly and felt Dean move around. Soon they were back in Dean’s car which for whatever reason, didn’t make him feel quite as bad as the little shop did. He was able to crawl out of Dean’s pocket and return to his shoulder, dropping his shield so he could reappear. Dean gave him a soft smile and Castiel kissed at his cheek as he got back on the road that led to their forest. Music played through the car and Castiel had no idea what it was but he bobbed his head to the drums while Dean sang along. 

It didn’t take long for them to return, the secret pathway that Benjamin had created just for the boys only visible to Dean and Sam. Though this time Dean hesitated at the main entrance. He was about to ask when he saw it too, it was a for sale sign.

“Oh….OH! I completely forgot there’s a house here!” Castiel said.

“Do you think it’s...so you think it’s close enough?” Dean asked looking at the long path that lead up to the A shaped house. He couldn’t see much of it, it was hidden mostly by the trees but the frame was visible through the foliage. “I mean I know it’s in the forest but...like it’s not near the center, it’s not near where your hut is now.”

Dean bummed, feeling color heat his face, “I guess what I’m asking is if you think you know, if you could live out here.”

Castiel chewed on his lip and jumped on the ledge where the handle was that opened the door. Dean got the idea and opened it for him. Castiel instantly flew around a bit. There was definitely a pull there, one that connected him with the entire forest and ultimately their realm. He didn’t last very long until his wings got tired and had to return back to Dean’s shoulder where he sat close to his ear.

“I think I should be okay here. As long as I return to my hut everyday. I’m sure Benjamin could create a pathway somewhere here,” he said, “What do  _ you _ think of it Dean?”

“If you’re happy, I’m happy Cas. We should maybe make an appointment to see the place though,” he teased with a laugh. It was nice to think about, but he didn’t want either of them getting their hopes up until they knew what they were getting into. 

“Why can’t we look at it now?” Castiel asked with a pout. He went to fly off Dean’s shoulder but his human easily caught him, his grip gentle around Castiel’s body, “Deeeeeeean,” he whined. It wasn’t the first time Dean caught him but it was also not the first time Castiel tried to fly off in the middle of a conversation.

“We have to do this right Cas, you could fly your ass over there and look around like a snoop but I could get arrested for going in there without permission, even to just glance through the windows,” he huffed, playfully. “Let me just call and make an appointment, okay? I’m sure they’re probably itching to sell..they probably won’t want to make us wait for very long...also, if you’re going to scope it out and make comments, I think I’m going to need you in your taller form. I wouldn’t ask but otherwise I’m gonna be talking to my shoulder and they’re not going to sell it to the crazy weirdo whose shoulder is talking back, okay?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he laughed, giving Dean a nod. The grip around him loosened even more and in a blink he was in his human form, “Better?” he asked with a teasing grin.

“You didn’t have to do it right away, and it’s not  _ better, _ ” Dean said, a little frustrated with himself. He hated that it always seemed like he was asking Cas to be more “human” but he loved him in both forms, in all forms… “You know I'm happy with you, however you are happy, right? If you prefer being a little dude, that’s cool too, I don’t mind.” 

“Dean, stop,” Castiel said closing the distance between them so he could cup the sides of Dean’s face, “I know you don’t  _ prefer _ me to be in any certain form. I was only teasing you. There are times when I like being little because it makes things easier...the emotions aren’t as strong. But I also like being like this because I can do things like this,” he said and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“Well I’m not going to complain about that,” he said, feeling his cheeks and his chest go warm again. He chuckled a bit but hurried to change the topic back to something less...um,  _ involved _ . “C’mon, let’s call this realty office and buy a house...if we can.” 

Castiel nodded and took a step back so Dean could call the number posted on the sign. Castiel looked around the outside of the house, as much as he could anyway. There were plenty of places that looked pretty hidden that Benjamin could create a passageway for him to get to their realm quicker. Smiling to himself he returned to Dean’s side, his head dropping to his shoulder as he continued with his phone call.

“Yeah that sounds great, we’ll see you then,” he said finally, after the realtor eagerly persuaded him to come see the property later that afternoon. He tried to stay laid back about it but the excitement was twirling in his gut and there were quite a few nervous butterflies dancing there as well. 

“I take it the conversation went well?” Castiel asked propping his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“We’re coming back in a couple hours to look at it. I gave us enough time to get home and grab some real food, and for you to finish the cupcakes,” Dean teased with a quick peck at Cas’ lips. 

He was still a little unsure when it came to their kisses, always preferring to let Cas take the lead but they’d had a talk and quite a few heavy make out sessions since his conversation with Sam. Dean made it perfectly clear that he was fine with letting Cas set the pace, set the  _ everything _ really. As strange as it sounded, especially in his own head, he didn’t care if they  _ ever _ had sex. He had everything he needed with the simple knowledge that Cas was his, was going to be in his life for as long as he had one, and that was surprisingly enough. 

Castiel hummed softly, a dopey smile overtaking his face, “Those cupcakes were amazing. Don’t let me eat the second one though...I’ll be in a coma for the rest of the day,” he laughed, lacing their fingers together and leading Dean back towards the car.

“Well I guess I could take one for the team and eat it myself,” he teased, squeezing at the hand in his. “But seriously, we should probably eat some real food first.” 

“Okay, let’s go,” Castiel said. 

It didn’t take long for them to get back to Castiel’s hut. The pressure of being in town easily melted away the moment he stepped foot into their realm. Dean moved easily around, getting things set up for lunch and it always brought a smile to Castiel’s face. How comfortable Dean was being here with him.

Their meal was quick, mostly fruit and a little meat but they ate outside, sitting down in the lush grass. Castiel was draped over Dean’s chest, nearly asleep from the cupcake he’d practically inhaled after their lunch was gone.

“This is nice, being here...with you. I mean sure we’re a little stressed about getting a place and making sure Sammy is taken care of and all that but for the most part, it’s just so damn relaxing. I love that about it here, I can focus on what’s important to me without being bogged down by all the little shit,” Dean admitted honestly. It was one of the many things he did not miss about the outside world. 

Castiel hummed softly, his body drawing closer so he could tuck his face in against Dean’s neck, “I wish I could keep you here,” he confessed quietly. Though it was the truth, Castiel rarely voiced it aloud. To afraid that he might hurt Dean’s feelings or make himself sad.

“You want me to stay inside the realm?” Dean asked, just as quietly. He could almost feel Castiel’s trepidation and he wasn’t sure what brought it on or why he was saying it now but Dean had to at least give him a chance to explain what he meant. “Why? Is it easier for you or better for you to not have to leave?” 

Castiel let out a long breath before picking his head up to gaze into Dean’s face. He lifted one of his hands so his fingers could comb through Dean’s hair, “I don’t know how to explain it...maybe Benjamin can at some point but I stopped trying to understand it. Anyway, there has to be a balance and me leaving the realm and being in the forest keeps that balance. So no, it’s not exactly better for me to stay here,” he said, stopping for a moment before continuing.

“I only meant that I’d love to keep you here so you could always be at peace. To be calm and happy...free. But that would last only for so long before you would begin to lose your mind staying in this realm for too long.”

Dean  _ melted _ . 

His silly fae, only looking out for him of course. 

“Cas, I meant...being here,  _ with you _ . Even out there, even when I know I’ll have to work and earn money and pay bills and all that stuff that can sometimes be stressful. All I need to find calm, peace, and happiness, is  _ you _ .” 

* * *


End file.
